Bittersweet Fate
by maldita08
Summary: HIATUS Kinda midfic for New World by Sayoko Bizen Set after Yuuri found his child’s soul. He founds out that he only have six months to live. What would he do? YuuRam. RomanceAngstHumor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SDA. I don't own Kyo Kara Maou (If I own KKM I'd be ecstatic!) though I own everything else in _My Life_.

Title: My Life

Chapter Title: Yuuri's arrival and a message from Ulrike

Pairings: YuuRam, ConGret, and maybe others too.

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Humor, and Romance. I know the first two are opposites but there's a good reason behind it. Hey! It's a bittersweet fic!

A/N: I borrowed some of Sayoko Bizen's plot so you might find something that's similar to hers. But I swear most part is my own. In this story, Wolfram and Yuuri would have a child, not a quadruplet.

Note: Like in New World, it takes about three years before a mazoku is born.

Timeline: This happens 4 and a half years after the series. (_New World: A Continuation_ started three years after the series so now it's four and a half since Yuuri Already found his child'd soul). Here, Yuuri is about 20 and a half years old and Greta is about 14 and a half.

Summary: Kinda midfic for New World by Sayoko Bizen Set after Yuuri found his child's soul. He founds out that he only have six months to live. What would he do? YuuRam

-

-

-

-Read the things written above or you won't understand the story.

-

-

-

Story starts:

At last, after one and a half years of searching for his child's soul, Yuuri finally together with a handful of men entered the gates of the Blood Pledge Castle with his trademark goofy grin on his face.

_Flashback:_

_One and a half years ago..._

_ "Heika, it is no secret that we allow marriages between men here in this world." Gwendal said facing the window._

_ Yuuri stared back at Gwendal in confusion. Of course he knew that! He wouldn't be married to Wolfram if he doesn't. _

_ "Have you also noticed that there aren't many couples around such as yours?" Gwendal said in a no nonsense voice._

_** Huh? **Yuuri thought. **Where was this discussion going?**_

_ " Uh,yes." Yuuri said concern evident in his voice."So, what's the point of this discussion?" he added tentatively._

_ Gwendal turned to face him._

_ "Your majesty, do you want your child?" The gray-haired man looked straight at him in the eye._

_ Anger blazed from deep inside Yuuri. Gwendal wasn't planning to put his – no less a royal child and his younger brother's child - child for adoption, wasn't he?_

_ "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I want to have a child with Wolfram?" Yuuri exploded, his face flushed with rage._

_ Gwendal cleared his throat. "It's good that you want your baby, Your Majesty, because I'd like you to remember that all the time during the journey you will be on to find it a soul."_

_ "I want you to know that the quest for the soul is very treacherous. Many have died leaving their pregnant husbands as widowers. Worst, their child were born without souls, they knew neither joy nor sorrow, more precisely, any other emotions. They became mere mazoku shells and haven't got the chance to live up to puberty because the life force in them drains quickly after birth." Those were Gwendal's last words for the night._

End of Flashback

Two days prior to their arrival, Yuuri sent a message that they'd be home in a couple of days.

At the magnificent double-door entrance of the palace stood waiting for him: the ever frowning Gwendal; the forever Heika-doting Gunther; the calm and always smiling Conrad; the sexy ex-Maou, Lady Celi; the crafty Great Sage, Murata; his dear adopted daughter, Greta; and of course _his_ spoiled but nonetheless loved and cherished beautiful spouse, Wolfram.

"Yoour Maajestyy!" An ecstatic Gunther squealed while running towards the dismounting Maou.

The moment Yuuri's feet hit the ground, the mauve-haired man quickly pulled him into a death hug.

"G-gunther. L-let go of me. I-I c-can't b-br-breathe." Yuuri said while desperately gasping for air.

"Let go of my husband this instant! 'Let go', I said!" The fair-haired mazoku shouted while trying his utmost to pry Gunther - despite his _pregnant_ condition - off Yuuri.

"No! I don't want to be separated from Heika again!" the silver haired man said, clinging to the Maou as if his very life depended on it.

"Let go of my husband or I'm going to burn you into a crisp!" Wolfram threatened and Gunther let go of Yuuri immediately, scared for his dear life. He had no doubts that Wolfram would do just that if he did not let go of His Majesty.

As soon as Yuuri got out of Gunther's death grip, Lady Celi quickly hugged him to her bosom, suffocating him in the process not unlike his previous captor had.

"Mother! Let go of Yuuri. You're suffocating him!" Wolfram whined, pink dusting his silky-smooth cheeks.

"Lady Celi, Wolfram is right. I can't breathe." The black-haired man said with some difficulty due to lack of oxygen.

"Welcome back, Shibuya." The Great Sage told him, smirking and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Thanks. It's nice to be back." He said in reply.

"Oh!" Lady Celi exclaimed while letting go of Yuuri. "Your Majesty, it's so great to see you!" she said in her high-pitched voice.

"It's great to see you too, chichue." The king said while scratching the back of his head with a silly smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Yuuri." Conrad said to him with a calm smile and Gwendal – Arms crossed in front of him - just greeted him with a "Hn." and a scowl in his face. The Maou's smile widened into a goofy grin, his reply to both.

"What?!" the flaxen-haired boy rounded in on Yuuri at this. "You wimp! They all get to have a greeting while I - _your husband_ - don't?!" He half-shouted half-said to the black-haired man. "You cheater! You'd been flirting with every girl you found while looking for our child's soul, haven't you?! That's the reason why it took you this long to come back!"

Yuuri kept silent.

"Hah! I knew it!" Wolfram said with tears brimming in his eyes and then turning around towards the entrance of the castle.

Yuuri groaned then pulled the blond by the waist and gave him a fast but nonetheless passionate kiss on the lips. "Why would I want to flirt when I have the loveliest nymph waiting here for me in Shin Makoku?" he said while looking directly at the emerald orbs of his spouse.

"Wimp." Wolfram chided, blushing madly. This time the word sounded more like an endearment rather than an insult.

"Yuuri!" Greta exclaimed while running towards him, arms out-stretched.

"Greta!" Yuuri said, hugging her orphaned daughter close to himself. "You've grown a lot in the past year." He told her while holding her at arms-length.

"I've missed you, Daddy."

"And I've missed you too, my baby."

Wolfram watched his husband and daughter with a smile on his face when Yuuri suddenly pulled both him and Greta into an affectionate embrace.

"I've missed both of you." Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's hair.

Everyone looked at them with smiles on their faces – well, everyone except Gwendal.

As much as Gunther hated to break the scene before him, he had to. He said: "Your Majesty, we must enter inside now. You must get some rest so you can enjoy the party later tonight."

"Yes, of course." The Maou conceded. He walked through the double-door with one hand on the small of Wolfram's back. Greta and Conrad trailed not too far behind them.

-

-

-

-

-

When Yuuri and Wolfram entered their bed chamber Wolfram said:

"Wimp, why don't you take a bath first before you take your rest? It would help you feel better after such a long journey."

"I'm not a wimp!" Came the automatic reply.

"Yes, you are. You're my wimp." Wolfram lovingly said to him.

Yuuri grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close to himself, engaging him into yet another passionate kiss. Only this time, it's longer. His right hand splayed in Wolfram's now showing stomach and where his child is in and the other hand pulled his spouse even closer to himself.

When both of them broke from the kiss, they're both gasping for air.

"You should take a bath now." The blond said while pushing Yuuri in the direction of his private baths.

"Hey, wait! I don't have my clothes with me yet!"

"I'll bring them to you. For now, take a bath first."

"Okay, okay. I'll go now."

Yuuri proceeded to the bath by himself. He left Wolfram to fetch his clothes for him.

Yuuri undressed himself, grabbed a towel from the stack nearby and wrapped it in his waist before sinking into the inviting bath.

Just as Yuuri was starting to enjoy his bath, Wolfram called to him.

"Yuuri, I'm going to leave your clothes by the dressing screen. I'm going to wait for you in the room."

"Okay." Yuuri said.

-

-

-

-

-

After about half an hour, towel in hand, Yuuri entered their bed chamber only find Wolfram curled in their bed wearing his famed pink nightgown.

_ He must be tired waiting for me, _Yuuri thought to himself, smiling. He silently closed the door behind him. He threw the curtains close to darken the room so that he and Wolfram could sleep better before carefully climbing into bed as not to wake his beautiful nymph. He snuggled closer to his husband and then drifted to a dreamless and contented sleep.

Several hours later. . .

"Yuuri, wake up." The blonde said while lightly tapping Yuuri's arm which was currently around his waist.

"Hhhmm. Five more minutes."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and blew some hair away from his forehead. It was really hard to wake his husband.

"Wake up, Yuuri. I'm going to give you something special." Wolfram whispered into Yuuri's ear in his best bedroom voice.

Yuuri bolted upright. _This always works with him, _Wolfram thought to himself with a smirk. He kicked the young king out of the bed then said: "You better get dressed. The party would start shortly."

"Oh! Wolf!" Yuuri whined, rubbing his backside. "You tricked me again!"

Wolfram stared at him then said: "If I didn't, you wouldn't have gotten out of bed."

Yuuri washed his face in the basin in the room and dressed himself while the blond did the same.

After a short while, they entered the hall together. The room was full of people from across and out of the country. Most of them were nobility. They all came to celebrate the young king's safe return and for finding the child's soul, which only a few people had ever managed to accomplish.

As expected from Gunther and his other advisors, the band playing the music was superb, the food was great, and everything was in proper order. The room was practically buzzing with excitement and laughter.

(Note: The party hasn't formally started yet.)

-

-

-

-

-

On the other side of the room a soldier approached the Great Wise One.

"Sir, there's an urgent message from the shrine maiden Ulrike."

"What is it?"

The soldier whispered something into his ear. The Great Wise One paled and told the soldier: "Bring me to Ulrike at once."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier said.

Both Murata and the soldier rushed out of the room.

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: This is the end of the first chappie. This might end on the next chapter. Suggestions are more than welcome! Don't forget to press that tiny button! _If I got enough review I might make a sequel!_


	2. Shocking News

Disclaimer: SDA. I don't own Kyo Kara Maou (If I own KKM I'd be ecstatic!) though I own everything else in _Bittersweet Fate_.

Title: Bittersweet Fate

Chapter Title: Shocking News

Pairings: YuuRam, ConGret(?), and maybe others too.

Rating: T

Summary: Title change. Former My Life Kinda midfic for New World by Sayoko Bizen Set after Yuuri found his child's soul. He founds out that he only have six months to live. What would he do? YuuRam

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Anyway here's the next chapter. I guess this is a bit shorter than the preceding chapter.

To the reviewers: Thank you so much I really appreciated your reviews!

**No0ne**: Uhm, about the baby,you'd meet it at the end of the story. And as for the YuuRam smut, maybe there would be. Depends on my mood. It's kinda hard for me to write smut since I'm still a newbie at this. It's my first time writing a yaoi.

**contravene431: **I have no idea as well sweatdrop. Maybe we could just say that full vlooded mazoku can bear a child, ne?

**battousaisgurl1849: **Yup, I asked Sayo first before I uploaded my story.

**Blissdreamer, Blueeyesangel and C. Isabel:** Saa, I think it's up to you guys to find out!

* * *

Recap: 

On the other side of the room a soldier approached the Great Wise One.

"Sir, there's an urgent message from the shrine maiden Ulrike."

"What is it?"

The soldier whispered something into his ear. The Great Wise One paled and told the soldier: "Bring me to Ulrike at once."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier said.

Both Murata and the soldier rushed out of the room.

Story Start:

"What do you mean? There must be some mistake somewhere." Murata said to Ulrike. His eyes unreadable.

Ulrike shook her bowed head before she lifted her head and gazed up directly to the Great Wise One's eyes. "I'm sorry Geika but you heard it right. It's what Shinou told me."

The Great Sage turned a bit to his side so that he's facing one of the many chandeliers in the shrine.

"I see." His voice gave away nothing of what he was thinking at the moment. "Please leave the room for a while." The double black said while pushing his glasses up his nose, light glinting off the spectacles making for the 800 years old shrine maiden impossible to see his expression.

"As you wish Your Eminence." She said before Ulrike retreated to the double-door.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please." Gunther said in a cheerful voice. "Once again our 27th Maou, Yuuri Shibuya, has once again have shown his great prowess and dedication by finding his child's soul. I, Gunther Von Kleist, Heika's faithful servant is a live witness - " the mauve haired advisor said in a voice full of adoration. 

"Ehrm. Gunther." the grey haired man interrupted a tad bit rudely.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I got a little carried away." the advisor said slightly flushed due to embarrassment. "Now please welcome Shin Makoku's Maou, Yuuri Shibuya and his royal consort, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Cheers erupted from the crowd while the couple descended the stairs taking the stage from Gunther.

"Welcome everybody; I am glad that the lot of you can make it today. I thank all of you for sharing this moment with me. And now, let the party begin!"

As if on cue the band started playing a waltz. And as customary, the king should start the first dance.

"May I?" Yuuri said gallantly, bowing his lithe form and offering his hand to the blushing blond knight.

"Of course." Wolfram said putting his smaller hands into the king's.

The raven-haired boy then led his consort to the dance floor. Everyone that watches them can tell that the couple is very much in love with each other.

"Yuuri,"

"What is it?" the monarch said while pulling the blond closer to himself.

"I never got to the chance to tell you this but I'm really glad you came back safe, wimp." The flaxen haired boy snuggled closer to Yuuri.

"Hey! Don't call me a wimp! I know, and I'm as glad as you are. I've missed you so much." the boy-king pulled the fair-haired boy even closer and started nuzzling the other boy's slender neck, momentarily for getting that they're both still in the banquet.

"Yo kiddos! Save it for later!" a teasing voice called from the crowd which could only belong to none other but Yozak Griethe Demon Kingdom's number one spy.

"Yozak Grie!" the couple exclaimed in unison while blushing furiously and discreetly distanced themselves from one another.

* * *

On the other side of the room Greta sat on a chair looking at her dancing fathers, a smile grazing her lips. 

"May I have the honor, princess?" Conrad bowed and offered his hand to Yuuri's adopted daughter.

"You startled me!" the slight brunette said in a soft voice.

Conrad only smiled his proverbial smile while the chestnut haired teen took the knight's offered hand.

The couple whirled to the dance floor and joined the royal couple.

"Have I really scared you, princess?" The king's protector said in a teasing voice.

"Not really, and I thought we agreed not to call me by my title?" Greta said, pouting.

"Your cute when you do that, you know? And as for calling you princess, I call you that because you are _my _princess." Conrad said enjoying the view of his blushing beloved.

* * *

Soon the dance ended and the party is at full swing. The servants are in a frenzy serving food and assisting the guests with whatever they needed. 

Wolfram and Yuuri spent the night mostly together; dancing and conversing with their guests.

"I'm going to the balcony first and you stay here and enjoy catching up with your friends." The Demon King whispered to his consort's ear before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay." The blond shot a glance to his king that says: you-better-not-cheat-on-me-or-else-there-would-be-hell-to-pay look.

"You know, Heika won't cheat on you even if his life depended on it. He's too much in love with you." Yuuri saw Wolfram blushed at the comment of one of the flaxen-haired knight's friend before he went away chuckling.

At the balcony he saw Conrad and approached him.

"Conrad."

"Heika."

"I thought we agreed that you would call me by my name, after all you're the one who named me. And besides we are in-laws now with Wolfram as my wife."

"Hm." Was all Conrad said in response.

"Conrad, there's just one thing I'm going to ask from you." The double said solemnly.

"What is it, Yuuri?" The knight said, unfazed.

"Take care of my daughter and don't ever hurt her." The king said seriously.

"Don't worry Yuuri, I will. Even if it cost me my own life." Conrad replied, equally serious.

"Thank you." Yuuri smiled, satisfied with the outcome.

* * *

Soon the party ended and when Yuuri was done thanking the last guest, he asked; "Hey, has anyone of you saw Murata? I haven't seen him since the party started." 

"Heika I think Geika went to Shinou's shrine because Ulrike summoned him." Gunther replied.

And speaking of the devil, the Great Sage rounded a corner, unusually ashen.

Gunther not taking notice of this fact quickly engulfed the Great Wise Man in a bear hug. "Geika! What took you so long?" the lilac-haired man asked.

Seeing that Murata was having difficulty in breathing because Gunther was choking him, Gwendal hurriedly pried the advisor by the waist off the sage.

"Yuuri we need to talk," Murata said, and seeing that wolfram wants to go too he added, "In private."

Seeing that his friend is unusually serious despite the celebration that is going around them, he led the Great Sage to the gardens where no one could possibly overhear them.

"So what is it?" Yuuri asked; his goofy grin in place.

"Yuuri I won't beat around the bush. In six months you have to die." Murata said in a quiet voice.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Chapter two done! Yay! Too sappy? Sorry but I can't help it! Need more reviews to update Bitter Sweet fate faster because I'm seriously running out of ideas! Remember I said this might end in this chapter? For some unknown reason I wasn't able to end it so I guess there would be a couple or more chapters after this. Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are more than welcome! Flames would be used to warm up my house! 


End file.
